De Chicago à
by ChicagoPDFire
Summary: Cet OS se déroule à la fin de la saison 2 lorsqu'Erin rend son badge à Voight. Voici une version revisitée de cet événement, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire.


**Os « Maybe one day »**

 _ **Cet OS se déroule à la fin de la saison 2 lorsqu'Erin rend son badge à Voight. Voici une version revisitée de cet événement, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire.**_ __ __

Voight venait d'annoncer à l'unité la démission d'Erin, il retourna dans son bureau en claquant la porte. Il a échoué à la sauver, à l'empêcher de sombrer. Jay n'en revenait pas, comment a-t-elle pu baisser les bras aussi vite. Il se leva sous les regards interloqués du reste de l'unité, ils s'attendaient tous à une réaction de se part. Le jeune homme se contenta d'aller dans le bureau de Voight.

-Je prends ma journée, et les prochains jours.

-Halstead.

-Non. Vous baissez les bras mais pas moi, je lui ai promis de toujours couvrir ses arrières. On se l'est promit quand je suis arrivé dans cet unité et que vous nous avez ensemble.

-J'allais juste dire de faire ton possible.

Jay ressortit du bureau et attrapa sa veste. Durant tout le trajet jusqu'au bar de Bunny il réfléchit à une idée, à un discours pour convaincre Erin d'arrêter, de revenir dans l'unité. De se faire aider.

Il gara la voiture devant le bar, et prit une inspiration avant de descendre. Bunny servit un autre client et coula un regard vers sa fille. Elle en est à son 15ème verre, mais Bunny s'en fout, elle a enfin sa fille sous la main. Et elle a réussi à la convaincre de quitter Voight et son emprise. La porte du bar s'ouvrit sur Jay, Bunny fronça les sourcils, elle sait pourquoi il est ici. Le détective se dirigea directement vers Erin.

-En route.

-Non. Je suis très bien ici.

-Er, tu n'es pas toi-même. Tu ne peux pas quitter l'unité, c'est ce que tu voulais depuis toujours. Tu voulais t'en sortir et avoir une nouvelle vie.

-Et je me suis trompée ! Les gens de mon genre ne peuvent pas être sauvés ! S'exclama-t-elle

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par les gens de ton genre ?

-Les gens de la rue, les drogués, les…

-Debout Erin. Coupa Jay.

Mais la jeune femme ne lui répondit pas, et lui obéit encore moins. Bunny décida d'intervenir mais Jay l'envoya promener. Il attrapa subitement Erin par le poignet la forçant à se lever avant de la mettre sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patates. Elle se débattit mais il resserra sa prise autour de ses jambes pour qu'elle ne donne pas de coup et pour qu'elle ne lui échappe pas. Tant pis si elle lui laboure le bas du dos et les jambes de ses poings. Un client se leva pour intervenir mais Jay montra son insigne et le mec se rassit immédiatement sur sa chaise.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit ! S'écria Bunny

-Oh si j'ai tous les droits.

-Non, je vais app…

-Vous allez appeler la police ? Vous m'appellerez en fait. Et puis ils se marreront quand ils verront qui appelle.

Il sortit avec Erin sur son épaule, arrivé à sa voiture il la posa au sol mais garda ses poignets bloqués dans sa main.

-LACHE-MOI ! JE NE VEUX PAS DE VOTRE AIDE ! C'EST FINIS LES RENSEIGNEMENTS POUR MOI !

Jay attrapa ses menottes avant de menotter Erin les mains dans le dos et de la faire monter à l'arrière de la voiture.

-T'ES SERIEUX HALSTEAD ! Hurla-t-elle

Après avoir accroché la ceinture de la jeune femme se mit derrière le volant. Erin continua d'hurler mais il haussa le son de l'autoradio à fond l'ignorant royalement. Au bout d'un moment, Erin ne dit plus rien, Jay baissa la musique mais ne dit rien pour autant. Après deux heures de route dans le silence, les sanglots de la jeune femme se firent entendre. Jay jeta des petits coups d'œil inquiet dans le rétro, elle avait posé la tête contre la vitre et pleurait.

Il gara la voiture devant la cabane de son grand-père, Erin pleure toujours à l'arrière du véhicule. Il lui ouvrit la portière avant de l'aider à en descendre et d'ôter les menottes. Jay eu un pincement au cœur en la voyant toujours pleurer, si brisée. D'une infime douceur il l'attira contre lui et caressa son dos sans rien dire. Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux avant de l'entraîner à l'intérieur. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé, Erin ne tarda pas à s'endormir contre l'épaule de Jay épuisé aussi bien physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Le Détective prit son équipière dans les bras tel une princesse avant de monter à l'étage l'allongé dans le lit. Il la borda avant de mettre quelques bûches dans la cheminée de la chambre et d'allumer le feu pour réchauffer la pièce.

Jay se réveilla en premier, et avec la plus grande prudence quitta le lit sans réveiller Erin qui a besoin de dormir. Voight n'avait pas réussis à venir en aide à Erin, lui n'échouerait pas. Il aurait pu simplement la ramener à son appartement, mais il savait d'avance qu'elle serait partie. Hors ici dans le Wisconsin elle est loin de tout, loin de Chicago, des bars et surtout très loin de Bunny qui en profites pour l'enfoncer. Il prépara le petit-déjeuner et deux comprimés pour Erin, elle va sûrement avoir une migraine monstre après les verres qu'elle a ingurgités hier. Erin finit par émerger dans la cuisine.

-Bonjour. Fit Jay

-Bonjour.

Elle a le visage fermé, il n'obtiendrait rien d'elle, à moins que ça ne finisse en dispute. Alors Jay préféra repousser la querelle.

-Tu as du jus d'orange frais, j'ai fait des pancakes, du bacon. Il y a du café, et je peux faire des œufs si tu veux. Tiens des cachets pour ton mal de tête. Lança Jay

-Merci.

Ils déjeunèrent en silence, Jay détailla Erin, elle a le visage fermé, les traits tirés.

-Je vais aller couper du bois. Lança-t-il avant sortir.

Il préfère lui laisser un peu de temps. Jay coupa des buches de bois alors qu'Erin le regardait faire une bouteille d'eau à la main. Son coéquipier revint avec du bois dans les bras avant d'aller vers la cheminée du salon et de commencer à allumer le feu. Erin le rejoignit sans rien dire, il se tourna vers elle.

-JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE PRINCE CHARMANT POUR ME SAUVER. JE SUIS CAPABLE DE PRENDRE SOIN DE MOI TOUTE SEULE !

-Oh on a vu ça.

-JE N'AI JAMAIS DEMANDEE A CE QU'ON M'AIDE ! DE TOUTE MANIERE PERSONNE NE COMPREND ! JE VEUX JUSTE QU'ON ME FOUTE LA PAIX ! Hurla-t-elle

Jay tenta de la raisonner, de la convaincre mais à chaque fois elle avait quelque chose de piquant à lui renvoyer. La jeune femme pleurait, pourquoi personne ne comprend ? Pourquoi on ne la comprend pas ?

-Quand je suis revenu d'Afghanistan j'ai refusé qu'on m'aide. J'étais aussi borné que toi, je voulais m'en sortir par moi-même. Je n'arrêtais pas de dire que je pouvais m'occuper de moi-même, tout comme toi. Je n'ai parlé à personne, strictement à personne, et ça me pèse tu sais car je me rends compte que j'en avais besoin. La seule personne à qui j'ai parlé c'est toi, tu as été la seule à qui j'ai accepté de parler. Et sans le savoir tu m'as aidé, tu m'as sauvé. Je voulais juste que tu le saches.

Jay aussi pleurait maintenant, cette période était trop douloureuse pour lui. Il avait cru et vécu l'enfer là-bas mais son retour ici au pays a été bien dur aussi.

-Je ne te demande pas de parler à un psy, mais juste de parler à quelqu'un : Antonio, Kim, Al, Voight, Platt, moi, même Ruzzek si tu veux ou un gars du 51. Je veux juste que tu parles à quelqu'un. Juste que tu parles à quelqu'un, que tu ne gardes pas tout ça pour toi. Ce n'est pas bon, et crois moi j'en ai fait l'expérience.

Quelque chose se brisa en Erin voyant Jay pleurer. Il n'a jamais pleuré devant elle, jamais. Et le voir comme ça après toutes les horreurs qu'elle lui a dit, la brise. La jeune femme s'approcha doucement de lui, les larmes dévalant ses joues et l'enlaça. Ils pleurèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Au bout d'un moment ils se séparèrent, Erin passa un bras autour de la taille de Jay qui fit pareille avec elle.

-Tu auras réussi à m'y emmener dans ta cabane. Souffla-t-elle

-Ouais finalement. C'est à ce dont tu t'attendais ? Demanda-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère

-Pas vraiment. Il y a le lac pas loin ?

Jay l'emmena sur une petite terrasse, ils restèrent enlacés là un moment, Erin la tête posée sur l'épaule de Jay.

-Je me sens coupable. Elle était dehors pour mon anniversaire.

-Elle voulait te faire plaisir, pas que tu sois triste comme ça. Hier tu as dit que les gens comme toi ne pouvaient pas être sauvé. Mais les gens comme toi, comme tu dis, la personne que tu es a été faite pour sauver des gens comme moi. Tu mérites plus que ce que tu peux penser.

Erin sourit doucement avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de Jay.

-Merci. Souffla-t-elle

-That why you have backup. Sourit Jay en embrassant les cheveux de son équipière.


End file.
